Dunland (Nation)
Dunland is a nation that has existed on the world's mainland since 1993 SA. Dunland is inhabited largely by Dunnemenes, Elfs, Gnomes, and a few other races. History Early History Dunland was founded in 1993 SA by Artur I. Starting as a small kingdom, Dunland spread rapidly thanks to Artur's employment of the Feudal System. Blind faith in Artur combined with his celebrity status helped the nation grow to a considerable size without violent means. Artur I also helped establish a road system, which connected several crucial villages and towns. After Artur I's death circa 2067 SA, his son Artur II inherited the throne. Artur II was a much more aggressive king, who enacted a long list of rules, many of which stayed in place for thousands of years. Artur II also went to war with the nearby nations of Burghe and Goll, starting hundreds of years of animosity between their populaces and that of Dunland. Various power conflicts continued well after Artur II's death as well. Burghe and Dunland always seemed to be at war for thousands of years. Death of Worrich XII and Start Of Dark Age Sometime around the year 2800 SA, King Worrich XI was killed in battle. His son, heir to the throne Worrich XII was crowned King of Dunland at the age of four weeks, and promptly died of Stonelung. Without a clear ruler, Dunland broke apart into separate states. At least four hundred kings are known to have ruled various parts of Old Dunland within the next century. This Dark Age lasted for fifteen hundred years. Reunion of Dunland under Gladwin I In 4300 SA, Gladwin of Seacaster set out to reunite Dunland. Establishing his capitol in his hometown of Seacaster, he united several states into the new Dunland, and crowned himself King Gladwin I. A very charismatic speaker, he was able to reunite almost all of Dunland, except for Eire, Scotta, Wealla, and Mann. The Three Hundred Years' War In 121 TA, King Edric III took note of the war between Gothenland and Goll, and invaded Goll. This marked the beginning of the Three Hundred Years' War. The war was going well, and the front was being pushed back for a long time, until Burghe took notice of the invasion of Goll and retaliated against Dunland. Edric III was killed in battle, and his fifteen-year-old son, Edric IV, was coronated. In 133 TA, Edric IV joined the front lines in the war, leaving his throne to his sister, Ethelinda of Rodcaster. In 135, Edric IV was killed in battle. Many of Ethelinda's subordinates refused to be ruled by a woman, and she was ousted from the throne in 138. Edric IV's younger brother, Edric V, was given the crown. Sensing the war against Goll was not going well, Edric V turned his attention towards Burghe. By 149 TA, much of Burghe was occupied by Dunnish forces, and the Burghian king, Godwin I, was executed. Burghe was annexed into Dunland in 150 TA. Having considered Burghe their territory, the Golls invaded Burghe to reclaim it from Dunn immediately. After nearly fifty years of stalemate warfare, Dunnish King Eddard I was forced to withdraw his forces from Burghe, allowing it to fall to the Golls in 197 TA. Their king, Chillebarth I, forced full occupation and taxation of Burghe, but allowed the Burghians to have their own "kings" to keep the populace happy. Eddard I, not to lose too much glory, set about attempting to conquer Mann. Mann fell fairly quickly, and by 200 TA it was incorporated into Dunland for the first time in more than three thousand years. Their king, MacMillian II, was shackled in Rodcaster and left on public display for six days and six nights. On the morning of the seventh day, an unknown Rodcastite slit his throat while the guards slept. In 202 TA, Dunland was invaded by the Eostergoths under the rule of Frederic IX. The Eostergoths managed to capture much of Dunland, which was incorporated into their nation. This remained a sore spot between the two nations' relations for a very long time to come. The battlefront between Dunland and the Eostergoths remained open for twelve years, much of which Eddard I was on site for. In 224 TA, during a visit to the Gollic front, Eddard I fell sick and passed away. His son, Ned, was coronated the next morning as Eddard II. Having no control of his legs, Eddard II was unable to join the front, allowing his general Hunter the Great control of wartime affairs. Eddard II devoted himself to building up Dunland as a cultural and philosophical pillar. Convinced by a traveller that the Druggite prophet Yeshi was indeed the son of A'a, he is known for converting much of Dunland to the Yeshite Faith. Eddard II was considered a heathen by many, and was assassinated by his Visor, Trevor the Traitor, in 262 TA. Trevor claimed the throne, but was murdered by Eddard II's fourteen-year-old son, Eddard III, later that year. Eddard III regained the throne, to massive support from the populace.